Virgin
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: ... A pesar de que muchos la desearan, a pesar de tantos intentos de seducción y que su corazón una vez fue cruelmente destrozado, ella seguía siendo virgen. “Porque esto es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun”. SasuSaku. Lemon fuerte
1. Sweet tomatoes

Titulo:_** Sweet Tomatoes**_

Ranking: T

Pareja: SasuSaku

Sumary: Me descalabre con ganas mostrando mi ropa interior con tomates estampados, a los pies de Sasuke Uchiha... .UA.

Género: Comedia/ Romance

Lean rico...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Saben cuales son los carteles que colocan en los centros comerciales cuando lavan el piso?

Si, ese **ridículo** aviso amarillo pollo que con un dibujo tan estupido como el mismo te dice que tengas cuidado porque te puedes resbalar porque esta el "Piso mojado"

Claro, ese desperdicio de plástico que muchas veces pensamos (Y no lo nieguen) "Hubiera sido más útil hacer un consolador"...

...

...

...

Bueno, resultaron no ser tan innecesarios como yo pensaba

Pues... Pueden salvarte de la vergüenza más grande de tu vida ¿Cómo lo sé? Ya les relato lo que puede ser la cosa más embarazosa que pueda pasarle a una muchacha de 19 años...

_-_

_Flash Back_

_-_

Era el comienzo de una semana universitaria rutinaria. Me levante temprano, como era costumbre, para ahorrarme muchos problemas por quererme vestir y llegar en solo una hora, a las 5:00 a.m; si se que es la cosa más fastidiosa del mundo... Pero prefería eso a llegar tarde, **mi última sanción fue TAN embarazosa**

Deje llenando la tina con agua tibia y aceites aromatizantes de cerezo, mientras el baño estaba listo, me ahorre el tiempo escogiendo de una vez mi vestimenta

Nunca he sido muy complicada a la hora de vestirme, el chico que me gusta no se impresiona con ese tipo de cosas y tampoco a mi me agradan así que ¿Para que esforzarse tanto? Claro que tampoco significa que se pierda el glamour que una chica siempre debe tener... Así que me decidí por una falda blue Jean hasta el medio muslo con adorno de flores rosas, una blusa negra con mangas largas llena de franjas blanca que en medio tenía un corazón con alas y corte en V, unas zapatillas negras con blanco y de una vez busque una cadena con dije en forma de corazón.

Listo, perfecto... Ni muy complicado, ni fastidioso. Así que luego de esa fácil tarea me desnude, puse la ropa sucia en el cesto que le correspondía y me metía en la tina por 30 minutos... Lo suficiente para relajarme y que el sueño se vaya convirtiendo en paz interior.

5: 45 a.m. Buen tiempo para solo faltarme un par de cosillas superficiales poco importante y rápidas de hacer, como lo eran peinar mi larga cabellera rosa chicle y adornarla con una peineta con forma de cerezo, y maquillarme tan levemente que ni se notara.

6:00 a.m. ¡Woe! ¡Que temprano es! Hoy llegare rompiendo un record personal... Así que solo tomaré mi mochila, preparo una tostada y bebo un jugo de naranja. Si, estoy de dieta... Es que creo haber aumentado unos 2 kilos (Trauma personal desde pequeña, si mi frente es enorme... ¡Mi cuerpo no lo será!)

6: 15 a.m. Todo va muy bien, voy caminando hasta la parada del autobús sintiéndome orgullosa de cómo me veo con mi ropa sencilla y sensual al mismo tiempo...

Hasta que un convertible rojo se para delante de mí con una rubia conduciéndolo, una pelirroja de copiloto y un par de tontas insignificantes en la parte trasera que soltaban berridos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana...

- ¡Mira Ino! ¡Parece que los aliens con frentes gigantes dominaran el mundo de los perdedores- Se burlo la pelirroja, haciendo cara de susto mal fingida

- Eso y la convención de chicas idiotas escogieron venir horribles hoy para ganar el premio de la fealdad ¡Te felicito Sakura vas a ganar de seguro!- Aplaudió estilo London Tipton y soltaron las cuatro chicas unas grandes carcajadas

- ¡Iuuuuuc!- Hicieron el gesto de la nariz tapada al mismo tiempo refiriéndose a su blusa

- Oh Dios, ¡Miren! ¡Nos invaden los granos enormes!- Se refirió a una espinilla en la cara de la pelirrojo que soltó un gruñido y enseguida se miro al espejo- Uy... Lo siento Ino, al parecer estas tan gorda que el hilo te aprieta y disminuye tu ya de por si plano culo

- ¡Maldita Frentona!- Gritaron antes de irse

6: 27 a.m.... ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Esas zorras me volaron el tiempo! ¡Solo cuento con 5 minutos o el bus me deja!

Salí corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia la parada del autobús, era conciente de que estaba sudando un poco y que llegaría algo desarreglada a la UNI por culpa de esas perras...

Aparentemente se me fue todo a la basura, levantarme ultra temprano, planificar todo tan bien que fuera hasta estratégico, porque a pesar de todo ese esfuerzo... ¡Llegaría tarde! A lo lejos divise la parada, con el bus detenido esperando que abordaran unas dos personas más, tal vez si aumentaba un poco mi velocidad yo podría...

...

...

...

Demasiado tarde, tendría que esperar 15 minutos más para que el estupido bus pasara y llegar de 10 a 20 minutos tarde a clases de anatomía... Un momento, Anatomía es igual a Kakashi-siempre-llego-tarde-y-me-la-tiro-de-chulo-porque-soy-sexy-sensei

¡Kami-sama me ama!

Me senté en la banca dando un suspiro y rápidamente buscando en mi mochila algo con que refrescarme, para no decir el recipiente de agua que siempre llevo.

Luego del tiempo estimado, me hallaba en el bus mirando por la ventana el cielo ya adornado con nubarrones (Al parecer iba a llover) y el sol casi ni se veía... Mmm tal vez fue genial el momento en el que decidí ponerme mangas largas, pero igual cargo una falda de reducido tamaño que me hará congelar las piernas

¡¿Por qué nunca veo el clima antes de escoger la ropa?! ¡FUCK!

- Aaaah... Será una larga mañana- Suspira, para luego sentir que alguien se sienta a su lado

- Wow... Nunca imagine conseguirte tan tarde en este bus, Sakura- Le hablo un joven de unos 25 años, pelirrojo, de ojos agua cuya piel suave soltaba un aroma muy varonil. Cuyo nombre era Sasori, estudiante de artes (Aunque ya mucho por aprender no tenía, solo le quedaba medio semestre para graduarse con honores)

- ¡Ah! ¡Sasori-kun!... -.- Yo tampoco pensé estar tan tarde en este bus- Suspiro por 3 vez esa mañana- Pero ya que... ¿Llegaremos tarde juntos?

- Al parecer si...- Se miraron y se rieron los dos juntos.

Sasori era mi ex-novio, termine con él hace unos 5 años. Realmente fue una sorpresa encontrármelo en la universidad de Konoha, ya que la razón de nuestro rompimiento fue que el se iba a estudiar a U.S.A una carrera de ingeniería petroquímica, pero luego me lo conseguí acá estudiando arte... (Y luego comencé a putearlo, y nos volvimos grandes amigos)

-

-

-

Entramos corriendo a la universidad al sentir las pequeñas gotitas comenzar a caer, pero claro... ¡Al berraco diseñador de esa mierda de edificio se le tuvo que ocurrir que la entrada estuviera después de 10 metros de jardín y un caminito más incomodo que pisar...! Cálmate Sakura, de todas maneras llegaste antes de que se desparramara aquel palo de agua...

- Ufff- Suspiramos Sasori y yo al mismo tiempo antes de dedicarnos una sonrisa

- ¿Te acompaño a tu salón?- Pregunto de manera amigable, que aunque no lo quisiera se torno de una manera seductora...

- No gracias Sasori-kun, me toca con Kakashi, a ti te van a reprender mucho más que a mi...- Le sonrió de manera dulce, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo a su salón

- ¡Nos vemos en el primer descanso!- Dijo un poco alto y pudo escuchar a lo lejos un "¡Tal vez!"

Llegue al aula, pero por primera vez me dio algo de miedo lo que vi y simplemente entendía que ese no era mi día... Kakashi-sensei, el profesor que siempre se retrasa 45 minutos, gran portador de una cara de chulo y un librito pervertido, estaba explicando cualquier cosa sobre como actuaban las hormonas en el cuerpo adolescente, y como tratar a un adolescente en esta etapa para que termine esta etapa de manera sana...

- ¿Sabe Srta. Haruno? Nunca me ha gustado que lleguen tarde a mi clase- Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo miraran mal, pero sin ánimos de apoyarme

- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, le prometo que no volverá a suceder- Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia, sabía que no podía echarle en cara nada, porque estaba en problemas

- ¿Justificación a su tardanza?- Pregunto el Hatake, sin despegar la vista de unas anotaciones

- El bus me ha dejado-

- ¿Esta conciente de que debo reprenderla ya que es lo suficiente mayor como para solucionar problemas de ese estilo?-

- ¿No podría dejarme ir con una leve advertencia ya que sería muy problemático?- Sintió la atenta mirada de Shikamaru (Que también estudiaba medicina) escrudiñandola por robarse su frase solo para salvarse de una sanción

- Siéntese, que no se vuelva a repetir o no la dejare ver clases-

- Gracias, Suminasen- Se dirigió a su lugar, para ver las clases sin ningún inconveniente más...

Que día tan pesado...

-

-

-

Kakashi-sensei dio aviso de que ya era hora de salir a descansar, muchos salieron rápidamente pero yo espere a que la manada entera se matara, y luego salí yo sin ningún problema...

Suena ridículo, pero saque esto de una teoría de "Manual de sobre vivencia escolar de Ned"

- Siéntate cerca de la puerta, para salir rápido y evitar los cúmulos por salir, y sino quieres hacerlo... Simplemente espera a que todos salgan y sal de manera tranquila

La última parte se la agregue yo... Puesto que estoy relativamente lejana a la puerta

Camine despacio, sabía que fuera estaba lloviendo de manera descampanal, y sentía (Como lo predije) frío en las piernas.

A lo lejos, vi a los alumnos de ciencia empresarial salir de su aula, poco me importo... A pesar de que _**él **_fue el primero en salir, miré al suelo y suspire, _**él **_no se iba a fijar en mí nunca... Ya me había resignado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y luego miré al frente con decisión ¡No porque un chico no me diera bola me deprimiría!

Camine unos pasos y...

- ¡Espera chica de pelo rosa acabo de...!- ¡PLAF!- Lavar el piso... Ouch-

Al parecer, a los tacaños de la universidad no les dio la gana de comprar avisos de "piso mojado", logrando así que yo pisara mal, me resbalara, en un intento vano por mantenerme en pie hiciera un estilo muy extraño de baile impulsándome unos dos metros y caer a los pies de... Uchiha Sasuke, _**él **_

Las risas no tardaron en aparecer, para luego escuchar a lo lejos (Sinceramente no sé de quien, pero estoy casi segura que fue una de las zorras)

- ¡Lindas pantaletas Sakura! ¡Ja ja ja!-

_Se dieron al descubierto mis bragas color blanco de algodón cuyos adornos eran diferentes tamaños de tomates rojos y al mismo tiempo decían __**"Sweet tomatoe"**_

Y luego perdí la conciencia...

-

_The end Flash Back_

_-_

_Y por eso, _es que esos ridículos avisos son tan necesarios en todas las instalaciones en las cuales se deba fregar el piso, o sino como consecuencia se tendría una escena nada agradable ante los ojos de una victima

Y ahora... Estoy en la enfermería, recostada de una camilla con un vendaje en el tobillo izquierdo y hielo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde un voluptuoso chichón con algo de sangre debía haber aparecido... Si, me descalabre, y me descalabre con ganas y mostrando mi ropa interior, u lo que es peor...

**Me descalabre con ganas mostrando mi ropa interior con tomates estampados, a los pies de Sasuke Uchiha...**

- Trágame tierra... Ya lo entendí, realmente no me amas ¿cierto? Lo siento, no volveré a afirmarlo de manera tan abierta- Dijo hablándole al techo (¬.¬) ok, ok... Hablaba con "Kami-sama"- claro, y que manera de castigarme, haciendo que pasara el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida... Haciéndome quedar en ¿la enfermerí...a?

Ahora que se lo preguntaba... ¿Cómo había llegado a la enfermería?

- Tú, eres una descuidada **Sa-ku-ra**- Una voz juzgadora se escucho, fría, atrayente y completamente sensual

- ¿Sa-sasu...?- Todo fue interrumpido por los calidos labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, e inconscientemente... Le correspondio

Estuvieron un par de segundos así antes de que el Uchiha pasara su lengua por los labios de la chica, pidiendo permiso para introducir su escurridiza lengua y explorar aquella calida cavidad con sabor a cerezas, y terminar con una pelea de lenguas entre ambos...

Estuvieron así hasta que se les acabo el oxígeno...

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- Se pregunto Sakura en voz alta, para luego ver la sonrisa arrogante del Uchiha

- ¿Sabes algo Sa-ku-ra?- La chica se quedo hipnotizada con sus pozos negros sin sentimientos, quienes titilaban de lujuria en ese momento- me **encantan** los tomates...

....

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

xD Hola queridos lectores, :3 ¿Cómo están? Espero con todo mi corazón que estén bien.

Si, al parecer Miranda Wilmary esta viva, y véanla aquí con un nuevo proyecto... Voy a ir directamente al grano, ya que no me gusta darle vuelta a las cosas. Estoy completamente en Hiatus, parada y varada en el mundo de los fics de una manera increíble u.u Perdón por eso. Podría decirse que es a gracia de sentimientos volados y alocados, culpen a la pubertad, adolescencia y desordenes hormonales ¬.¬U

Bueno, así que mientras veo como continúo mis fics (En especial Skateboard), voy a colgar esta colección de drabbles y one shots.

Y vean aquí el primero, sweet tomatoes... xD Disfrute un monton escribiendo este drabble como no tienen idea. Bueno, sigan leyendo y saludos.

Att: Miss Darkness Wilmary


	2. Had to be a woman

Titulo: **…**_**Had to be a woman...**_

Ranking: T

Pareja: SasuSaku

Género: Humor/Romance

Summary: "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en el baño?" "..." "¡sería buena idea averiguarlo!" Y lo último que vio fue el puño de aquella mujer hermosa de ojos. SasuSaku.

Lean con una revista hentai al lado xD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mujeres, especimenes muy sensuales que tienden a tener un tamaño de pecho que depende de la contextura hormonal, cabellos sedosos y ojos centellantes que te atraen (¿Yo dije eso?).

Estas "**cosas**" (Como las llamo yo) son bastante peculiares, y entre esas peculiaridades esta el echo de que tienen 20 estados de ánimo en 15 segundos. Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que, siendo yo un hombre, se todas estas cosas?

Claro esta que mi contacto con las féminas no es mucho, no porque ellas no se me acerquen, todo lo contrario... _Se me regalan_, es sencillamente porque ninguna ha llamado mi atención (O eso es lo que me obligo a pensar)

Así que, ¿Cómo sé que **son** así? (Porque **son** así)

Sencillo, **Sakura Haruno**, mi molesta compañera de equipo (Y amiga, aunque no lo diga abiertamente) me ha dejado conocer a campo abierto estas reacciones. Por ejemplo, cuando regrese a Konoha:

1- Se quedo paralizada con asombro

2- Lloro de alegría

3- Me golpeo y me mando a volar con enojo

4- Fue por mí y me abrazo con cariño...

¡Lo ven! Las mujeres están completamente locas... Y punto final de las cosas, no hay nada que discutir ni nadie que me saque de esa opinión. Hmp.

Otra de las peculiaridades, es el empeño de hacer dietas de manera excesiva, aquí, seguimos tomando como ejemplo a Sakura...

"_Oh Dios, aumente medio kilo pro comer tanto ramen, ahora tendré que hacer una dieta que me deje como una esqueleto"-_ ¡Pero si es perfecta como está!

También, el empeño de preguntar "¿Soy linda?" cada vez que se les presenta la oportunidad... Y golpearte en cuanto le dices "No, eres horrible"...

Pero, a pesar de que estos especimenes femeninos no tenían ni una gota de cordura... Había un ser **masculino **que menos cordura tenía y ese... Era Naruto.

Ese no era un simple loco, no lo confundan... ¡Él estaba mas que desquiciado! Y es que solo él podía decir 3000 palabras por segundo, solo él engulle 25 tazones de ramen, y solo él hace preguntas tan estupidamente... _Interesantes _

-

-

-

-

-

Eran como las 8:45 p.m. y naturalmente, los mejores amigos, el dúo inseparable, los compañeros de parranda... Se encontraban comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku's.

O dicho de una mejor manera... Naruto tragaba y Sasuke comía. Aunque, ya todo el mundo se había acostumbrado, y **nadie** quería que eso cambiara

- ¡Ah! ¡CALIENTE!- Grito de repente el rubio saltando de la silla, logrando que el pelinegro lo mirara fríamente

- No te pasaría eso si comieras en vez de tragar- Lo regaño

- ¡TEME!...- Y Naruto lo iba a insultar... Hasta que escucharon unas tiernas vocecitas fuera del Ichiraku

**- Y dime Hinata, ¿Cómo vas en plan romántico, eh? - **Esa la distinguieron como la voz curiosa de Ino, además... A ella se le daba bastante bien el chisme

**- Y-yo... b-bu-bueno et-to y-yo- **Esa en definitiva era Hinata, solo ella tartamudeaba tanto... Y también sabían a que se referían con "plan romántico", y como resultado un salvaje sonrojo abarco a Naruto por completo

**- ¡Ino! No debes preguntarle a Hinata tan abiertamente sobre ese tema, y mucho menos si estamos cerca del ichiraku, si sabes a que me refiero- **Le regaño Sakura, y es que era verdad... Las tres sabían perfectamente que lo más seguro es que allí se encontrara Naruto (Y en efecto, allí estaba)

**- ****Anyway****... ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche Sakura?- **

**- ¿Por qué, piensas invitarme a salir en modo cita?- **Se burlo la pelirosa**- Iré a casa, y me daré una larga ducha... Y luego veré si salgo a algún lado**

**- A bueno... ¡Cualquier cosa me llamas!- **

Y allí se dispersaron las voces... Dejando al Uchiha y al Uzumaki... Siendo Sasuke y Naruto, a uno ni le importaba, y el otro se puso a pensar en cualquier estupidez

-... Oe Sasuke teme...- Llamo la atención el rubio, con una calma tan precipitada y madura que por un segundo asustó al Uchiha

- Hmp-

- Alguna vez te has preguntado...-

-...?- Y allí comenzó a picarle una extraña curiosidad

-...-

-...-

-¿...Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en el baño?- Termino Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke casi se cayera de la silla (o banco) en el que se encontraba.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Tanto lío por esa estupidez!?- Y lo golpeo en la cabeza

- ¡Whoaaaa! ¡No es para tanto teme!- Le recriminó con cascaditas en los ojos- Es que Sakura dijo que se daría un largo baño, y en verdad, siempre que una chica entra al baño son **muy** largos baños ¡A que es verdad!

- Hmp- Y aunque mirara mal al Uzumaki, soltó un suspiro de resignación... Porque era la pura verdad.

- ¡Aja!- Lo apunto con él dedo, y una sonrisa zorruna/picara se vio en su rostro- ¡Lo sabía! También te da curiosidad

Y es que ambos hombres del equipo 7, habían pasado por largas horas de esperar a Sakura para salir en plan de diversión en trío... Y aunque ella siempre resultara radiante y hermosa (Y no era necesariamente Naruto el que opinaba eso) era tedioso esperarla, y esperarla, esperarla... ¡Y adivinen! Seguir esperándola hasta que estuviera lista... Y aun así, ella seguía dudando de su apariencia

- **mujer molesta**- Pensó Sasuke de tan solo imaginarse volver a pasar por ello una vez más... Era totalmente problemático

- ¿Sabes algo teme? Estaba pensando, que sería buena idea averiguarlo- Y en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que por su mente pasaban imágenes no muy sanas de Sakura, y sin siquiera pensarlo... Lo golpeo tan fuerte que termino en los brazos del Señor del ramen

- ¡Hmp!- Pago su cuenta, y se fue con su típica pose soy-más-que-tú

-

-

-

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, y aunque notablemente estaba consciente de la hora (21:15) no le importaba que en varias esquinas se haya encontrado con la sorpresa de chicas (cofcofProstitutascofcof) que no disimulaban su interés por él ¡Un par de ellas prometieron no cobrarle!

Mujeres estupidas, si las normales (Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, entre otras) estaban locas, estas estaban mucho peor...

Pero, luego de haber pasado esa (desagradable) parte de Konoha, siguió caminando hasta la parte urbana en la cual podría decirse había unos grados más altos de decencia, claro... En esas zonas, muchas casas eran viejas, hasta decir que eran de los principios de Konoha, cuando aún el clan Uchiha no había desfallecido...

Inevitablemente (Y no es que quisiera evitarlo, porque no lo quería) termino frente a la casa de Sakura... Ella, vivía sola, sus padres (Según lo que se entero) habían muerto en una misión mientras él estaba de "traidor" con Taka, pero no perdería el tiempo contándoles... Estaba demasiado ocupado debatiendo consigo mismo que iba a hacer en ese momento

Y tenía dos opciones, que eran muy tentadoras (Aunque una más que la otra).

**1**) Irse a su casa, y calentar en el microondas el Onigiri que Sakura había preparado para él (Lo admitía, le encantaban esos detalles de su parte... Obviando que el no sabía ni freír un huevo)

**2**) Quedarse allí espiando a su compañera de equipo, y averiguar de una vez por todas que demonios hacían las mujeres en el baño que se tardaban tanto para arreglarse...

...

...

...

**Ca-ra-jo **

Puede que se arrepintiera (O que saliera muerto si ella se daba cuenta)... Pero tenía esa picazón de curiosidad de saber, él **quería** "Saber" (Aunque también debatía que era exactamente lo que quería saber, si es que me entienden)

Así que... Manos a la obra...

Se aseguro de ocultar su chakra de manera que ella ni se enterara de su existencia, para luego examinar su casa... Conocía perfectamente cual era la habitación de Sakura, era esa que tenía el balconcito por el cual ella se asomaba a mirar el cielo cuando estaba triste (¿Cómo demonios sabía él eso?)

Subió a un árbol que se encontraba en una posición altamente estratégica (Casi apoyándolo en la moción) en frente de una ventana que daba al baño...

¿¡Sakura tenía una ventana que daba tan abiertamente al baño!? ¡Cualquier pervertido podía...! Eso no te importa Uchiha, sigue con tu trabajo...

-

-

-

Luego de sentarse en la rama de uno de los árboles, activo su Sharingan, de esa manera le sería mucho más fácil...

Y lo que vio le dejo helado...

-

-

-

Sakura se encontraba sentada en borde de la bañera sin una sola prenda de ropa comprobando la temperatura de la tina en la que al mismo tiempo colocaba unos aceites que pudo identificar como "Aroma a cerezos" (Aunque estaba mas pendiente de "otras" cosas mucho más **importantes** que esa)

Y claro... No había que ser un genio para descifrar cuales eran esas cosas "más importantes"...

Empezando de arriba hacia abajo...

_Sus cabellos_ rosas estaban algo alborotados, de una manera despreocupada y sensual ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo antes de ducharse? (Calma Uchiha, no es tu problema, y recuerda que es Sakura...)

_Sus ojos_ verdes, que se encontraban calmados, pero tenían una extraña pizca de picardía que lo hacía sentir... (Autocontrol, Uchiha, Autocontrol)

_Su perfilada nariz _por la cual pasaba constantemente oxígeno, era pequeña y muy disimulada, coqueta... Simplemente perfecta y adornada con un leve sonrojo (Aunque no es exactamente su mayor belleza) al igual que... Sus hermosas mejillas

_Sus carnosos y rosados labios, _(Casi por inercia se relamió los labios)

Su blanco y aparentemente suave cuello (¿Cuánto tardaría en colocarse un moretón sobre él?)

Sus hombros llenos de unas cuantas pecas (Y contarlas... Con la lengua)

Y sus... Sus proporcionados, excitantes, con pezones rosados... Pechos... (Oh-por-Dios)

Su abdomen...

Su ombligo

**Su vientre**

**Su...**

...

...

...

Bien, ya se entendió que seguí mirando más abajo ¿verdad?... Y créanme, sino fuera porque soy un hombre con un autocontrol enorme (¡I AM UCHIHA! ò0ó- Grita un chibi Sasuke-) ya hubiera comenzado a renacer mi clan... **Con Sakura**

Aunque... ¿Cuál sería la posibilidad de que Sakura me rechazara si voy hasta allá?

**¡Concéntrate en el objetivo UCHIHA!**

Uff... Me esta resultando más difícil de lo que pensé... Definitivamente, acabo de encontrar otra razón para llamarla molesta...

¡Tsk!- Bufó enojado, sacudiendo su cabeza unas 4 o 5 veces, tenía unos pensamientos para nada sanos en su cabeza... Que estaban haciendo reacción en... **Sasukito **

¡La puta madre de las hormonas!

Ya... Solo averiguaría lo que tanto hacían las mujeres, y luego se largaría de allí...

Así que simplemente seguiría mirando a Sakura...

¿En que momento se había metido la pelirosa a la tina? No lo sabía, estaba demasiado ensimismado como para haberse dado cuenta de aquel detalle...

Pero definitivamente si había un detalle del cual se había dado de cuenta... Era de sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabeza apoyada del borde de la tina y sus rojos labios entre abiertos y soltando varios suspiros y algunas palabras incoherentes...

Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada... **Y sus brazos y manos se perdían bajo el agua de manera muy sospechosa en dirección a su...**

...Ay mierda...

-

-

-

¿¡QUÉ!?

- ¡Cállate dobe!- Y se pudo ver la imagen de Sasuke que **nunca** pensamos ver

**Sonrojado**

**Pálido **

**Nervioso**

**Y muy exaltado **

También algo enojado y luego golpeando a Naruto, pero eso ya es algo trivial

¿Pero que era lo que ponía a Sasuke tan nervioso? ¡Oh vamos! Ni que hubiera visto al mismísimo fantasma de Orochimaru intentando violarlo otra vez (¿¡Qué!? ¿Se tragaron esa de que lo mate por qué ya no tenía nada que enseñarme? ¡El muy desgraciado pensó que iba a darle mi cuerpo así como así, y hablamos de una alta connotación sexual!)

Bueno... Es que ver que **su **compañera de equipo tardaba tanto en el baño porque se... Oh por Dios, ¡Ella se masturbaba mientras susurraba _**su**_ nombre!

_Sasuke-__**kun**__ mmm ¡Sasuke-__**kun**__! __¡Ah! ¡Am! ¡Ayy! ¡Sasuke__**-kun**_!

Ca-ra-jo

- ¡No me golpees teme! ¡Que tengo razón en armar escándalo!- Naruto estaba exaltado, sonrojado, pero también muy hiperactivo, y la picardía en cada palabra eran tan notorias y exageradas que cada vez el Uchiha estaba mas nervioso y... ¿excitado?- ¡Es sorprendente que **esa **sea la razón por la que Sakura se tarda tanto en el baño! ¡Y más sorprendente de que ella se masturbe y tu seas el protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales! (Aunque esto último nada de sorprendente tenía)

_Es que __**tú**__ la hayas espiado mientras lo hacía en su baño _

- ¿¡Qué tu que!?- Se escucho el grito de la fémina en _todo_ el local

La primera reacción de Sakura fue ponerse roja de la **verguenza**

Fruncir el ceño con **indignación**

Y pudo jurar que el mundo se paralizo en ese par de segundos

_Porque lo último que vio, fue el puño de aquella mujer hermosa de ojos jade quien grita insultos hacia su pesona con gran_ **enojo**

Sakura era exagerada, ¿Para qué enojarse tanto si una semana después ella iba a estar bajo él en su cama pidiendo por más?

Sakura era vanidosa, ¿Si su piel era extremadamente suave de manera natural, para qué se molestaba en colocarse tantas cremas luego de su acto sexual?

Sakura era tímida, ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez que quería cogérselo ahorrándose el hecho de tener que autosatisfacerse y así poder disfrutar ambos de una buena noche de pasión?

Sakura era una pervertida... ¿Por qué tenía que esconder ese hecho?

Era molesta, hermosa... Y una fiera cuando se enojaba

**...Tenía que ser una mujer...**

-

-

-

... ¡Hola queridos amigos! (Y probablemente prima xD). Aquí yo con el siguiente drabble, inicie con una idea principal, y aunque no me quedo exactamente lo que estaba planeado, estoy muy satisfecha de cómo me quedo (Aunque no del todo convencida).

Este drabble se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida amiga L-chan, dios hermosa que tiempazo llevamos sin hablarnos, xD aquí te dedico este medianamente pervertido drabble (Aunque no tengo idea si lo leerás). Aunque no lo crean, ya casi termino el tercero, en cuanto vea que tengo la suficiente cantidad de reviews como para dejárselos, lo subo n.n

Puedo dejarles el summary para que se den una idea xD, pero tal vez si lo hago o los deje emocionados, o le quite la emoción. Así que mejor deje así xD

:3 Nos leemos en el siguiente drabble.

Att: Will


	3. Virgen

_**Titulo**__**:**____Virgin_

_**Ranking:**_ M

_**Pareja**__**:**_ SasuSaku

_**Summary**__**:**_ ... A pesar de que muchos la desearan, a pesar de tantos intentos de seducción y que su corazón una vez fue cruelmente destrozado, ella seguía siendo virgen. "Porque esto es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun". SasuSaku. Lemon.

_**Género:**_ Drama/ Romance

_**O-o-o-o-O**_

Amor… Es un sentimiento tan puro y bello, es aquello que te hace sentir mas humano, son esas sensaciones de no querer separarte de alguien, es aquella madurez al decirle a alguien _"te quiero", _es la pureza de la risa de un niño, es la fantasía de un sueño, es el viento que se siente por las mañanas, es esa vibra que te hace sonreír, es entregarle todo a alguien sin pensarlo, es el luchar cada día por ser mejor antes los ojos de los demás… Amor es una palabra tan fácil de comprender pero tan difícil de decir… Amor es lo que a veces te hace sufrir…

El corazón… Es la casa del sentimiento amor, es aquella _pieza _sensible que alberga TODOS los sentimientos, es algo tan frágil que con solo dos palabras puede romperse o desgarrarse, el corazón es el órgano que se enferma constantemente, el corazón es el que se le entrega a la persona amada para que lo cuide…

Pero a pesar de todo eso... Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa calidez, de alberga un sentimiento en aquel objeto inservible que llamaba "corazón". Muchas veces las situaciones lo llevaron a preguntarse

_¿Yo tengo un corazón?_

Y entonces recuerdos pasaban por la mente, de escenas no tan lejanas, pero tampoco cercanas, de cuando fue recibido de nuevo en Konoha.

El primero en enloquecer había sido Naruto, cuando no él... Hiperactivo y burro, de esas personas a las que les cuesta cerrar el pico. Le había profesado un amor, claro, muy diferente al que muchos piensan. Un amor de hermanos, un cariño inimaginable, y una amistad irrompible. Naruto fue, era y seguirá siendo su mejor amigo para toda su vida.

Luego de eso, Kakashi me sonrió. De manera paternal... él era casi como mi padre a decir verdad, siempre me había apoyado, e intento apartarme del camino de la venganza por mi bien, y aunque ante los ojos de Konoha cometí un gran error... El me perdono desde el inicio de todo, porque "era de humanos equivocarse, lo que importaba era aprender de ello".

Pero después de todo eso... De tanto cariño expandido en el ambiente, fue el turno de la reacción más efusiva. Era Sakura, ella seguía igual, solo estaba un poco más alta, desarrollada (Y no hablaba exactamente de sus facciones) y el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, está bien... Un par de cosas en ella si habían cambiado, y mucho. Un aura de felicidad se expandía de ella, y una sonrisa adorno su rostro antes de correr y abrazarme sin decir absolutamente nada. Solo abrazarme, de sentirse así.

Y a partir de esos dulces recuerdos... Él entendía muchas cosas, el entendía que si tenía un corazón...

Pero además de tener un corazón, dentro de él se resguardaba un sentimiento comprimido que empezó a florecer hace muchos años...

Un sentimiento por Sakura... Y ya había pasado el primer paso...

**Aceptarlo **

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Sakura era una muchacha bastante peculiar, tenía tendencias a cambiar de actitudes demasiado rápido. Inocente, arriesgada, valiente, luchadora, fuerte, temperamental, inteligente, bipolar, persuasiva, pero sobre todo eso... Ella era virgen, y lo sabía.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Ja! ¡Toda Konoha estaba enterada de que ella era virgen! Por razones muy lógicas, ella no había tenido novio, los chicos con los que había salido por una extraña razón desaparecieron (Naruto...), nunca se le había visto desaparecer, es decir, siempre estaba acompañada, de su tiempo estaba mas de la mitad en el hospital o entrenando, Naruto nunca la dejaba sola y sus "admiradores" no eran tan estupidos para acercarse a ella al cuidado del Nin-Copy y el Kyuubi ¿O si? ¡Nah! Era imposible que a alguno si quiera lo pensara...

No obstante, aunque esto fuera de una manera tan beneficiosa, no dejaba de haber riesgos de conquistas, ella no era la más hermosa de toda Konoha, pero tampoco era la más fea. Cabellos rosas naturales, ojos verde jade, cuerpo desarrollado a manera suficiente como para llegar a usar la frase "Pareces una princesa", piel blanca suave, aroma natural a cerezos y una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Una joven bastante prometedora, y en todo su cuerpo, a pesar de haber recibido miles de heridas, no se encontraba ninguna cicatriz que la marcara. Y solo tenían 20 años... Y aún así, era sorprendente que a esa edad no hubiera probado los placeres carnales...

Tal vez, la rareza y confusión ante esto era que **ninguna** de sus amigas se privaban de ello, **ninguna**, ni siquiera la joven Hyuuga.

Sobre esta última, tenía una relación muy romántica y apasionada con Naruto (Cosa que no era sorpresa ni siquiera para el mismo Hiashi, es más, este se sentía muy complacido de tener a Naruto como yerno). Desde hace 6 meses Tenten salía con Neji, y sinceramente era obvio que este era muy activo a manera sexual (En los dos Hyugas se aplicaba "Los mas callados son los peores") y al mismo tiempo la complacía en todo. Ino... Oh por Dios, ¡Casi todos menos él se habían acostado con esa mujer! Y tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento habría boda (Shikamaru y Temari).

Y aun así... Ella seguía estando pura, seguía sin ser tocada... Sin ser amada...

¿O si era amada? ¡Claro que si!... Esperen ¿Estaba admitiendo que la amaba?

¡Maldición!

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Era una mañana no demasiado soleada, unas nubes color marrón cubrían los cielos, pero aún así la lluvia no amenazaba hasta alguna hora de la noche según los cálculos más exactos de los científicos meteorológicos.

El equipo 7 (Que incluía a Sai) Se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número 8, un lugar lleno de árboles, plantas, y algunas trampas regadas por allí. Un campo no muy ostentoso, algo sencillo... Al fin y al cabo solo pulían algunas técnicas, era uno de esos días en los que al Hatake (A pesar de haber pasado de ser sensei, a parte del equipo) había decidido que no debían hacer nada violento, riesgoso o muy cansoso.

El Hatake de lacios y rebeldes cabellos color plata, como siempre, se encontraba leyendo su librito color naranja sentado en el pie de un árbol lo bastante grande como para ser fresco, sin pasar al calor. Naruto se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol, mirando la batalla que se daba en medio del campo de entrenamiento con gran emoción y en la rama de al lado sentado y apoyando la espalda del tronco del árbol se encontraba Sasuke, que a pesar de su pose despreocupada y sus manos detrás de la cabeza miraba la batalla con interés escondido.

Ese día, habían comenzado a luchar por comentarios poco caballerosos del pelinegro, Sakura y Sai, y a Kakashi se le ocurrió la gran idea (Nótese el sarcasmo) De que una manera de solucionarlo era dejando que los anteriormente nombrados combatieran hasta que uno derribara al otro.

Nunca se le ocurrió que la batalla se extendería por mas de 2 horas (Empezaron a las 7: 45 a.m. y ya eran las 10: 15). Y que el resto del equipo estuviera aburrido de mirarlos batallar, insultarse y a Sakura cabrearse tanto.

Como por ejemplo en este momento, Sai había dicho lo siguiente "No te preocupes feita, algún hombre se sentirá atraído por cualquiera que sea tu buena cualidad" y Sakura reacciono atacándolo, este la esquivo y ella golpeo el piso para luego colocar una sonrisa burlona.

La estaba subestimando desde hace rato, cuando el salto ella desapareció... Luego apareció detrás de él.

- ¡Jutsu del Inner!- Grito Sakura haciendo unos sellos extraños, mientras delante de Sai apareció otra Sakura

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te Pateare el trasero niño presumido!- Grito el inner de Sakura, golpeándolo, aunque este la esquivo...

Entre las dos empezaron a atacarlo de manera constante, cada vez a Sai se le hacía más difícil esquivarlas, aunque esto no quería decir que no lo hiciera. En un punto clave de la batalla, el inner de Sakura intento golpearlo, y al no lograrlo dio cuatro volteretas al otro lado de donde se encontraba su contraparte real, logrando estar Sai en le medio. Sin pensarlo demasiado lanzó un kunai hacia el joven pelinegro, para que esta lo esquivara

- ¡Oh vamos fea! ¡Me estas aburriendo!- Luego una gran carcajada por parte de Sakura lo hizo mirarla

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que el Kunai no ha dado en el blanco?- Le pregunta la pelirosa, quien con un kunai cortó una cuerda a su lado, que estaba amarrada al kunai que anteriormente había sido lanzado por su inner.

Mediante esto, un montón de hilos comenzaron a amarrar a Sai, que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; estos hilos además de amarrarlo hicieron varios rasguños por la fuerza aplicada al cuerpo, y por ende, un veneno paralizante entro al sistema del Shinobi, quien al no poder moverse, soltó un "me rindo"

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡No tenías que rendirte cara de trasero! ¡Igual la batalla ha terminado! Rendido o no, Sakura-chan te ha ganado ¡Dattebayo!- Grito con alegría el rubio, para aparecer al lado de Sakura y comenzar a gritar '¡Sakura-chan es genial! '

- Muy bien alumnos, creo que ya ha sido suficiente celebración- Hablo el Jounin- Muy bien hecho Sakura, tomaste muy bien las debilidades de tu oponente, colocándolas a tu favor, Sai, deberías aprender a no subestimar tanto a tu oponente, aunque también usaste las debilidades de Sakura a tu favor, Sakura, deberías dejar la subjetividad de los insultos fuera de batallas, pueden hacerte perder el control y ocasionar eso- Dijo señalando el suelo destrozado, árboles caídos y muchas hojas volando por el agite- Ahora, nos mudaremos de campo, y Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaran, el vencedor batallará con Sakura... Mañana- Si, era claro que si la batalla de Sakura y Sai había sido larga... La de ese par iba a ser peor

- ¡Te voy a patear el trasero teme!-

- Tal vez deberías aprender a pelear primero-

- ¡Teme Bastardo!-

- Usuratonkachi-

Y por ahí se guindaron en una interminable batalla...

-----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

Konoha-Torre del Hokague 22:15 p.m. Vemos a Sakura Haruno salir con una montaña de papeles que pesaban mas que la misma chica.

- Solo a Tsunade-sempai se le ocurre dejarme tanto trabajo en una tarde- Se dijo a si misma- A claro, pero no importa el hecho de que la pobre Sakura viva al otro lado de la aldea, que ella se las arregle para llegar solita y sin ser violada...

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al otro lado de Konoha... Antes, cuando los padres de Sakura aún vivían, ella vivía relativamente cerca, lo cual le daba a la chica el lujo de ir y venir de la torre del Hokague sin ningún tipo de problemas, pero, después de una gran batalla, Sus padres fueron asesinados por Shinobis del rayo, haciendo inevitable la mudanza de Sakura, a sus 16 años... Unos 2 meses antes de que el Uchiha menor volviera a la aldea...

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿Cuál era su verdadera relación con Sasuke? Él... Casi ni sabía que existía, solo se llevaba con ella en las misiones y solo para explicar los planes, o de última, para curar algunas herida medianamente grave que le hayan hecho al susodicho en batalla. Amigos, no eran... O al menos desde el punto de vista de era

A rango amoroso tampoco eran absolutamente nada, y sin importar cuanto se esforzara por intentar avanzar un poco con él... Él siempre respondía con un "Hmp" y se desaparecía del mapa, matando todas su esperanzas de un solo tiro, y peor aun, el parecía ni darse cuenta de ello...

Siguió caminando entre suspiros y recuerdos, y se lamenta el darse cuenta que eran más malos que buenos, más rechazos que aceptación, más odio que amor, más frialdad que otra cosa... Y esos, eran los momentos en los que se preguntaba a si misma...

**¿Por qué seguía esperándolo? **

_Y luego sonreía..._

Porque lo amaba, porque sin importar nada, lo que ella quería realmente era... Verlo feliz

- Te amo Sasuke-kun- Dijo al viento, y miro a las estrellas envidiosas del brillo de la luna, intentando superarle en el oscuro manto de la noche, que la hundió a un mas en sus recuerdos del pasados... Momentos calidos. Porque a pesar de poder ser contados con una sola mano, los había...

Recordó a la Sakura Haruno de 12 años de edad, tan joven y poco madura en ciertos aspectos, ella misma se hastiaba al recordar lo que ella llamaba "amor" a esa edad, y comprendía al Uchiha... No era exactamente la gloria que te trataran como si de un trofeo se tratara.

Y hasta sus 15 años se dio cuenta, que a esa edad lo único que la invadía... Era inmadurez, poco consciencia, falta de razón y uso de su muy notable inteligencia, la cual a veces solo usaba para las estrategias, pero fue solo luego de que se volvieron un equipo, que se dio cuenta...

Era más allá de sus hermosos ojos negros, más allá de su carita de ángel caído y de su bien formado cuerpo perfecto... Eran las ganas de darle calor, amor y todo lo que se le había negado en su niñez, eran las ganas de llenarlo de atenciones y mimos como ninguna otra persona independientemente de su sexo podría, enseñarle que no estaba sola, que ella siempre estaría a su lado, así sea para solo molestarle, sin importar que tan oscuro fuera el momento, ni pesado que fuera el problema que tuviera, ella estaría para abrazarlo, entendió que realmente, lo que de verdad le atraía del Uchiha... Era que mucho más allá de su prestigioso apellido y toda la fama e historia que traía este, él era Sasuke, solo Sasuke, inteligente, frío, calculador, prepotente, orgulloso, arrogante, odioso, serio y hasta llega un punto en el que es un poco irritante... Pero lo amaba por eso, por ser él, simplemente Sasuke; tampoco negaba que era increíblemente guapo, pero eso solo venía con el combo, porque...

_**...Él era mucho más que eso... **_

-

-

-

Miraba por la ventana, y se distrajo por un momento, alguien se paro delante del barrio Uchiha... ese chakra, sabía perfectamente de quien era... Sakura... Pero no estaba sola... la estaban siguiendo

Se levantó con preocupación de donde estaba, dispuesto a salir por Sakura, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera nada... Nunca nadie podría hacerle daño, porque antes que eso el daría su vida

-

-

-

Tan hundida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó frente a un muy oscuro callejón, del cual un par de ojos oscuros y llenos de maldad (Y lujuria) la observaban con cautela, escudriñándola, examinándola... Desnudándola con la mirada. De entre las sombras salió un hombre alto, de unos 1,85 más o menos y sin exagerar, contaba con al menos 28 años y su cabello lacio castaño caía como terroríficas cascadas sobre sus ojos pardos, era realmente intimidante, y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que la ebriedad se le salía por los poros, llenando unos 5 metros cuadrados de sus asqueroso olor a alcohol, aunque si a la oscuridad realidad se entraba... Estaba observándola desde mucho antes, desde segundos después que salio de la torre del Hokague.

Se acercó con sigilo a la pelirosa, sin hacer nada de ruido... En su frente, pudo notarse que no llevaba una bandana, pero su chakra medianamente potenciado, decía a gritos que había recibido un entrenamiento ninja lo suficientemente peligroso como para prestarle un mínimo de atención...

Los papeles de Sakura cayeron al piso desparramándose por todos lados, aunque ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema se encontraba en sus caderas, sosteniéndola con fuerza, y la asquerosa y ruda voz cercana a su oreja, con el hediondo aliento chocando contra su níveo cuello

- ¿Sabes? Una niña tan linda no debería pasear tan tarde sola...- Era la voz de un hombre, era un poco burlona y se notaba que no tenia buenas intensiones

- ¿Q-quien eres?- Pregunta Sakura algo temerosa, no estaba precisamente en condiciones de defenderse

- No importa quien soy... solo importa lo que voy a hacer- Dice burlonamente, cosa que asusto a la kunoichi

- ¡¡No te me acerques!!- Grita Sakura, piso con fuerza al tipo y un codazo en el estomago la hizo soltar, y mientras ella salía corriendo el se retorcía de dolor

- ¡Agh! ¡Maldita niñata! ¡No te vas a salvar!-

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, huyendo de aquel personaje de indescifrables intenciones sus ojos mostraban miedo... Si, tenía miedo, porque se estaba quedando sin energías y todavía le faltaba bastante para llegar a su casa, sentía como sus niveles de chakra bajaban, efecto del arduo trabajo del día sumando los increíbles esfuerzos que imponía ante sus músculos para huir

No podía más, el cansancio la venció y no le quedo de otra que dejarse caer arrodillada en el suelo de aquella oscura calle tratando de recuperar la respiración...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Rió de manera psicópata mientras se paraba detrás de la kunoichi

D-déjeme en paz- Exclamo la kunoichi asustada

- No voy a desaprovechar el encontrarme en bandeja de plata a una kunoichi tan linda, y mucho menos si esta está tan débil como tu en este momento- La volteo y la pego contra una pared- Ni creas que te dejare ir así de fácil- La beso salvaje y bruscamente haciéndole daño, no tenía como defenderse, estaba agotada y en verdad no tenía fuerzas para salirse de esta...

- ¡No! ¡¡¡Suélteme!!!- Gritaba desesperada la kunoichi llorando, mientras aquel hombre monstruoso destrozaba su cuelo dejando marcas rojas, y a causa de una mordida, algunas gotas de sangre resbalaron, recorriéndolo por completo y perdiéndose en el escote de su blusa...

Bajaba lentamente la cremallera de la blusa del uniforme de Sakura, y besaba salvajemente, mordía... Le hacía daño mientras a ella no le quedó mas opción que llorar y seguir rogando por su libertad, las piernas no le respondían al igual que ninguna de sus extremidades, sus ojos se opacaron y soltó un grito de dolor al ser uno de sus pechos (el derecho) apretado con brutalidad

Lloraba incontrolablemente, se sentía impotente, se sentía **débil, **tantos años de entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo, tantos jutsus, tantas heridas, todo por lo que había luchado se iba por el caño... Pero ella en ningún momento contó, con que el Uchiha prodigio llegara a salvarla... como en sus sueños, como en una historia de hadas, como en lo que ahora era, una realidad

Sakura cayó de pompas al suelo mientras lloraba, y eso... Era algo que el Uchiha nunca iba a perdonarle a aquel cretino, no solo se había osado a tocar de manera inmoral a **su** mujer, sino que la había hecho sufrir, la había lastimado física y emocionalmente, y eso solo se pagaba... Con la muerte.

- ¡Maldito cretino! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a **mi** Sakura!?- Gritó... Como nunca antes lo había hecho, su Sharingan se activó instantáneamente y giraba con una rapidez increíble, y sus puños apretaban la camisa de aquel monstruo hasta volverse pálidos por la presión

- S-Sa-sasuke-k-ku-kun- Dijo sollozando, sus ojos le ardían y decidió cerrarlos mientras se acurrucaba contra la pared, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, que eran abrazadas en contra de su desnudo abdomen, y sus sollozos causaron más rabia en él...

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- Pero ella no le respondió- ¡¡Voy a matarte...!!-

-

-

-

Aquel hombre yacía en el piso totalmente ensangrentado, sus miembros completamente inmóviles y su rostro irreconocible, pero para él no era suficiente... Iba a pagar por cada sollozo, por cada lágrima, por cada caricia indeseada, por cada gota de sangre...

Su aura maligna aumentaba de manera peligrosa, y sus ojos comenzaban a ser más amenazadores, era como si la situación se saliera del control del Uchiha por cada segundo que pasaba, y que cualquiera que pasaba por unos 5 kilómetros a la redonda salía huyendo despavorido, porque esa fuerza, eran ganas de matarlo...

"_Estas en periodo de prueba Uchiha, no me interesa cual sea la razón, pero si un aldeano perece por tu culpa, te condenaremos a muerte"_

Eso había dicho Tsunade el día en el cual volvió el Uchiha, y la Haruno nunca dejaba de pensar en ello, nunca se le olvidaría una condena a muerte a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y eso, comenzaba a despejar su mente cada vez más a cada paso que el Uchiha se acercaba al hombre que intento violarla con su Katana, y dudaba... Pero se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos

El Uchiha comenzó a levantar su katana, todo sucedía en cámara lenta y ella por un impulso salió corriendo, al igual que aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte...

- ¡NO!- Grito, y el eco envolvía el lugar mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los corazones de los jóvenes adultos... Para que luego, de la manera más dulce, los brazos de la joven Kunoichi de cabellos rozados abrazaran al Uchiha por detrás, impidiendo así que lograra su cometido- Por favor no lo hagas...

Pasaron unos segundos así, en esa posición, en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Sakura

"_Él te ha hecho daño Sakura"_

"_No importa"_

"_No puedo perdonarle la vida a un maldito"_

"_Esta no es la manera Sasuke-kun, por favor no lo hagas..."_

"_¿Por qué quieres que lo deje ir?"_

"_Porque yo te amo..."_

-----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

Llevaba en sus brazos a la hermosa pelirosa, que se mantenía acurrucada a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, y a pesar de eso, sabía que ella no se encontraba dormida...

Ambos sentían una paz interior, Sakura simplemente gozaba del aroma del Uchiha, de su protección y la seguridad que le brindaba; y Sasuke estaba más que contento aunque no lo demostrara, una sonrisa prepotente se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción... Gozaba del aroma a cerezo propio de la joven, gozaba de sentir su piel caliente (Y discretamente, eso contaba sentir la forma de sus pechos en contra del suyo), pero sobre todas las cosas, gozaba que ella lo amara... Porque ella misma se lo había confesado, lo amaba, y ese amor era palpable, lo sentía en sus manos, aunque no pudiera observarlo

"_Sakura..."_

"_¡Calla! No me importa lo que pienses, si lo haces... ¡Te estarías condenando a ti mismo!, sin importar la razón que sea, si matas a algún ninja o aldeano de Konoha... Tsunade-sama te mandara a matar"_

"_..."_

"_Se que lo que yo sienta no te importa, pero por favor, puedo vivir con el hecho de que me desprecies, pero no podría vivir si tu mueres... Por favor, no lo hagas"_

"_Hmp"_

"_¿Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Eres una molestia"_

No sabía como responder a sus declaraciones de amor, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que en ese momento simplemente se volteo y la miró a los ojos, su mirada le enterneció, más que preocupada por ella misma, estaba más preocupada por él. No supo en que momento le acarició la mejilla, ni en el que un impulso que salió de no-sé-donde le hiciera tomar su cintura, solo sintió sus dulces labios junto a los suyos...

Luego de eso, él la estaba "llevando a casa"

- Sasuke-kun...- Hablo la pelirosa

- ¿Hmp?-

- Mi departamento queda hacia el otro lado- Lo miró a los ojos con duda, de la manera más inocente posible

- Nunca dije que "A casa" significaba "Departamento de Sakura"- Murmuro él con picardía- Es más, mañana pasaré por tus cosas... Porque desde ahora, y hasta que muera, tú eres mía

La chica frunció el seño luego de un violento sonrojo- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Hizo un adorable puchero, y calló los labios del Uchiha con su dedo índice- Porque yo seré tuya más allá de la muerte

Y así entraron a la residencia Uchiha...

-

-

-

Porque esto es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun, será tuyo para toda la vida y la muerte también.

-

No supo en que momento la situación se puso tan picante, si fue el momento en el que el cerró la puerta y se le abalanzo encima pegándola contra la pared, besándola con fiereza, con pasión, con amor... O cuando ella le respondió inconscientemente, y al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante, que ella le había dado la autorización de seguir...

Las manos del Uchiha iban pausadas, recorriendo cada rincón de piel a la vista que encontraba y acariciando cada vez que podía el adorno de plata en el ombligo de la pelirosa... Siempre había soñado esto literalmente, pero nunca podría comparar los sueños con la dulce realidad en la que se estaba embarcando, ella era perfecta, como si hubieran sido diseñados para pertenecerse el uno al otro, como si nunca debieran separarse, y en efecto, nunca se separarían...

Porque ella le pertenecía, y él a ella... Y se aseguraría que así fuera para la eternidad.

Los brazos de Sakura se enroscaron en el cuello del Uchiha al sentir como besaba pacientemente su cuelo, y un espasmos recorrí su cuerpo cada vez que con la punta de su lengua acariciaba cada lugar en donde antes había sido mordida por aquel cretino. Su pierna izquierda termino al costado de la cintura del Uchiha, quien se aseguro de mantenerla ahí con un fuerte agarre, sin llegar a lastimarla. Constantemente rozaba su erección con su pubis, y cada vez que lo hacía Sakura soltaba leves gemidos casi inaudibles, o al menos por ahora lo eran...

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...- Llamó de manera entrecortada mientras el buscaba el broche de su corpiño rosa

- Mmm...-

- S-sasuke-kun- Intento un poco más fuerte, apaciguando un poco el efecto que el causaba en ella

-...-

-¡Sasuke!- Llamó aun más fuerte, captando por fin su atención

- ¡Tsk!- Se quejó él al ser interrumpido de la muy interesante labor- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta adelante...- Rió levemente

- ¿Hmp?-

- ¡El brochecito del corpiño! Esta adelante- Le sonrió sonrojada, y él también se sonrojo. Ella era tan inocente y...

- Molesta- Dijo con cariño, la cargo elevando su peso desde la parte baja de su espalda, mientras ella enrollaba ambas piernas en la cintura y apretando un poco más el agarre del cuello para no perder el equilibrio y darse un buen golpe en la cabeza (Aunque con lo que estaba sucediendo, dudaba de que algo de verdad pudiera sentir).

La llevo entre besos y caricias a su habitación, un cuarto blanco con una enorme cama matrimonial en medio y dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, sabanas azul marino y unas 4 almohadas bastante esponjadas, no pudo detallar nada más, porque en menos de lo que se decía "Y se lanzó" Él ya estaba sobre ella en la cama, del lado izquierdo bajando con húmedos besos y dejando rastros de saliva por el camino.

Sus expertas manos desabrochaban el corpiño, para que luego fuera retirado con delicadeza de los brazos de la joven kunoichi... Y cuando los vio, se quedo realmente fascinado. Eran un par de montañas nivel y suaves, del tamaño que te cabían en la mano pero siempre faltaba algo por agarrar, justo en la punto de una manera perfecta los pezones rosas, que enseguida se endurecieron con el suave tacto del dedo pulgar del uchiha...

Las mejillas ardían en la muchacha, y en un auto reflejo quiso tapar sus pechos con sus brazos, pero estas fueron interceptadas por las hábiles manos del Uchiha, dejándola sin capacidad de movimiento- Hmp- sonrió arrogante, y luego rozó sus labios con suavidad, y bajo a sus pechos

Su cuerpo se arqueo al sentir la placentera caricia de los labios y lengua del uchiha, y los apretones suaves en su otro pecho con la mano libre, y luego viceversa al cambiar de pecho. Era algo tan fantástico, sensaciones nunca probadas, caricias de pétalo prohibidas, besos que quemaban y dolían, pero al mismo tiempo la convertían en masoquista, porque lo adoraba...

Adoraba como sus manos recorrían sus curvas sin inhibiciones, y adoraba como sus labios probaban la delicada piel de su cuerpo, adoraba como deslizaba sus labios, dejando un camino de saliva por su abdomen, sus pechos, la boca de su estomago... Adoraba aquel beso rápido que dio a su ombligo, y como lamió igual de rápido, adoraba como besaba su vientre mientras hacía caso omiso a las manos extrovertidas y traviesas del Uchiha, que se encargaban de bajar su falda, y toda prenda que quedara sobre su cuerpo exceptuando el diminuto calzón rosa que cubría sus partes intimas...

El Uchiha dio un beso rápido sobre la tela de este, haciendo que Sakura soltara un gemido. Busco con sus dientes el borde de la ropa interior de la mujer que yacía extasiada sobre su cama, su aroma lo embriagaba y lo hacía delirar, haciéndolo actuar por mero instinto, por reacciones, por pasión... Por amor. Amaba a Sakura Haruno.

Retiro lentamente con sus dientes el calzón, pasando lentamente por sus muslos y terminando por lanzarlo, haciendo que se perdiera en la habitación como el resto de la ropa

- Vas a adorar esto- Dijo antes de deshacerse de su aori blanco, tomo uno de los pies de la pelirosa, que completamente sonrojada, y caliente, no podía decir una palabra, lo que hacía al Uchiha aumentar su orgullo. Fue besando poco a poco desde el dedo pequeño, has recorrer su batata, dejando marcas rojas en su camino, subió por el muslo y paso a la cara interna, comenzando a usar la lengua hasta llegar a ese lugar tan apetecible ante sus ojos.

Se tomo su tiempo para observar, haciendo que la Haruno se removiera incomoda, algo que le hizo gracia, acaricio levemente su clítoris sacándole un par de suspiros a la muchacha, apoyo su pulgar sobre este y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares haciendo que ella gimiera, e hiciera algo que le hizo perder el control completamente...

- ¡Sa-sasuke-kun!- Gimió casi en un grito, arqueando su espalda acercando sus caderas más a él.

El Uchiha no perdió más el tiempo y se hundió en el sexo de Sakura, acariciando con su lengua su clítoris y pasando rápidamente a pasar la punta de esta por la entrada de su vagina, dándole el mayor de los placeres que haya vivido nunca la Haruno (Al menos por ahora). Sintió como ella se humedecía cada vez más, y en el momento que creyó conveniente metió su lengua en aquel estrecho e inexplorado agujero, comenzado un placentero movimiento de mete y saca.

La estaba haciendo delirar, sentía tocar el cielo, encontrarse con una estrella y luego devolverse a la tierra, sentía las caricias del Uchiha más allá de lo carnal, las sentía en el alma y en el corazón, se arqueaba con cada arremetida, y suspiraba cada vez que él subía sus manos para acariciar su cuerpo, Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca.

Sasuke subió lentamente por su vientre, estomago, pechos, cuello hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlos con ternura separarse y apoyar frente con frente... Se quedaron hipnotizados mirándose, como si estuvieran descubriendo mundos nuevos, invadiendo tierras diferentes y dándose cuenta que ambos podían compartirlas hasta el fin del mundo...

Por primera vez en la noche Sakura tomo el mando de la situación, y sorprendentemente el Uchiha se dejo hacer. Sus carnosos labios rosas se apoderaron de los del Uchiha, y casi enseguida comenzó a bajar por el cuello de este, paso su lengua haciendo círculos y haciendo que el Uchiha suspirara, bajo por su pecho y lamió, chupo y mordisqueó una de sus tetillas, para luego pasar a la otra.

Mientras se distraía con su pecho, su mano derecha se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón del Uchiha, y la izquierda de bajar estratégicamente la cremallera. Siguió bajando pasando su dulce lengua por cada músculo, acariciando sus pectorales y luego volviendo a bajar las manos para terminar de retirar el pantalón. Al quedar en sus bóxer negros, podía notarse al 100 x 100 su gran erección, haciendo que la Haruno subiera su mirada, traviesa, dejándose llevar por el instinto y por sus bases medicas, acaricio por encima de la prende el miembro de Sasuke, haciendo que él soltara su primer gemido de la noche

- Sa-ku-ra...-

Retiro lentamente el bóxer con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha seguía acariciándolo con delicadeza, muy sabedora ella de donde podía y donde no, lastimarlo, hizo algo de presión en su caricia, sacando más gemidos del hombre que se encontraba prácticamente domado ante sus caricias, sorprendiéndose cada vez más por el tamaño de "sasukito". Aumento la rapidez de su caricia, y luego volvió a apaciguarla, repitiendo esto unas cuantas veces, para luego acercar sus labios al miembro del Uchiha...

La incesante caricia de sus labios era deliciosa, delirante, completamente adictiva... Le agradaba de sobre manera como Sakura subía y bajaba lentamente por su miembro, deteniéndose en la punta y acariciándolo con la punta, sacándolo de su boca y lamiéndolo, era una imagen que jamás se hubiera imaginado. La detuvo en un momento clave, no quería que esto se acabara tan pronto, ni tampoco lo permitiría...

Ya todo estaba completo, en un torpe movimiento la coloco debajo de él, deteniendo sus manos con las suyas y acomodándose perfectamente entre sus piernas, ella asintió cuando el le pregunto con su mirada si debía continuar (Aunque sabía perfectamente que ya habían avanzado demasiado como para detenerse en ese momento), termino de acomodarse, y coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de su vagina, haciendo presión de apoco, entrando con la mayor delicadeza que pudiera dentro de ella.

Le ardía, aquel contacto, aquella intromisión dentro de si le ardía y dolía al mismo tiempo, aunque sabía que pronto iba a doler más. Sentía como el Uchiha iba entrando de a poco cada vez más en ella, hasta llegar a su barrera, a lo que la separaba de ser completamente del Uchiha.

No quiso hacerla esperar más, dio una embestida rápida y fuerte, quedándose quieto dentro de ella, y besando sus labios ahogando el grito de dolor que de su garganta quería escaparse; a él le hubiera gustado entenderla, nada en el mundo le hubiera agradado más que eso, pero no podía, tomaba y besaba sus lágrimas, en un intento de calmarla, pero lo que sentía realmente en ese momento, era el placer de sentir la calidez del interior de Sakura alrededor de la delicada piel de su miembro.

Después de unos minutos Sakura enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Uchiha, dándole la señal para que comenzara a moverse, dando comienzo a un vaivén de caderas, y haciendo que la habitación se llenara de gemidos, dulces gemidos sacados de la mayor muestra de amor, de la pasión carnal de una pareja que se amaba más que a nada. Sus cuerpos sudados se juntaban, y los dulces gemidos de Sakura excitaban más al uchiha, el se relamía los labios y la besaba cada vez que podía, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza cada vez más, y luego volviendo a hacerlo suave y lento, volviendo loca a su mujer.

La levanto de su trasero, quedando el arrodillado y ella sobre él, ayudándola a subir y bajar por el largo de su pene, mientras ambos gemían. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaban cuan placentera y deliciosa podía ser esa sensación de estar unidos en cuerpo y alma, de sentir como en cada embestida su amor crecía más, y como sus cuerpos eran alimentados de su hambre de estar juntos.

Sakura volvió a estar debajo de Sasuke, hasta llegar el momento en que arqueó su espalda, las gotas de sudor resbalaron más aun en la curvatura, y un gemido/grito que contenía el nombre de su ser amado avisando que ya había llegado a su clímax, su primer orgasmo. Cinco embestidas más tardes Sasuke se hundió hasta el fondo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un gemido ronco, desplomándose luego sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración, y ambos se sentían completamente satisfechos... Como si un hueco dentro de si se hubiera llenado por fin.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?-

- ¿Si?-

- Te amo-

- Lo sé- Sonrió con arrogancia, se acostó a su lado y de un jalón la puso sobre su pecho, y beso su frente... Y en un leve susurro le dijo- Yo también te amo

Y ella sonrió...

Puede que ya no fuera virgen, pero se sentía feliz... Porque su inocencia, siempre le pertenecería al Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? xD. O-o Es el primer lemmon **M** que escribo, mi primo me dijo que era demasiado fuerte para ser T, y bueno, ya que xD. Ustedes me avisan y yo veo si le bajo el rango (Aunque considerando que nadie le presta atención al ranking, da exactamente igual, ¿no?) xD.

Si, me han de querer quitar la cabeza (;-; mi preciosa cabecita...) por haberme tardado siglos con este honesto, déjenme explicarles: Cuando uno va creciendo, ve las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, conocimientos diferentes, madurez... y ese tipo de cosas, "Virgen" (Nombre original de "Virgin"), era un three shot, cuando lo inicie, bueno, para esos días cada capi que escribía constaba de 5 páginas de Word, en times new roman, letra 12, o sea, que en letra fanfiction era algo completamente nulo y corto, y aun así muchos me ofrecieron apoyo. Hace como 3 meses encontré el archivo Word, y lo re leí... Tenía que editarlo, no solo era demasiado corto como para ser three shot, sino que también tenía errores de trama y ortografía (No digo que ahora no los tenga, solo que ahora hace un poco más de diferencia). Y no quería abandonar este proyecto... Era uno de mis favoritos.

Recibí amenazas, tomatazos, gritos, pataleos, cachetadas (xD no pregunten), insultos, todo tipo de argumentos mientras estuve editando, ahora es un one shot de un tamaño medianamente decente, y que termina en lo que más les gusta a mis queridos lectores (¬.¬ che, que yo también soy pervertida, pero a ustedes les gusta leerme xD). Lamento el retraso con los otros fics y ya se saben el discursito, pues ¡Solo tendrán que aguantarse unos días más! El lunes salgo de exámenes de lapso y me volveré a afanar con mis fics o3o.

Bueno, espero que les guste n.n. **:3** besitos, besotes.

.Will.

PD: No tiene epílogo, xD la cabeza no me da para alargarlo más.


End file.
